Indiana Jones and the Cult of Rapture
by Trader Gray
Summary: 1952. Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. has been invited to explore the newly established city of Rapture, a city where the greatest minds are able to practice without the risk of intervention. Little does Indy know of the dangers he is about to face.
1. Chapter 1

_November 5, 1946 _

_433 kilometers west of Reykjavik, Iceland_

The stormy waters were crashing against the massive ship as the crew tried not to lose their footing. Winds blew the rain sideways onto the deck of the ship. Waves crashed against over and over, finally revealing the name of the vessel, the _Olympian. _After hours of tireless travel, the ship finally came to a stop and dropped anchor. He walked out onto the bow of the Olympian, and smiled to himself. Pointing down at the water, he shouted, "Here!"

_September 23, 1952_

_Barnett College, New York._

"As we can see through George and Sophia Ripley, their so-called utopia of Brook Farm, Massachusetts failed terribly as the young people of the community were forced to do all the dirty work such as repairing roads and slaughtering animals. This caused many residents to leave, eventually causing Brook Farm to collapse."

Dr. Jones, better known as Indiana, scanned the faces of his class, wondering if they understood the idea of utopia. A female student eyed him thoughtfully, and then raised her hand.

"So have there ever been utopias that were successful? It seems like most attempts at utopia just fail after a few years."

Indy removed his glasses, "Never in the history of the world has there ever been a successful utopia. You give people too much freedom with no restrictions and eventually someone will try to take power for themselves."

The bell signaling the end of the class rang. The students began to leave as he said, "Next week we'll be looking at the ancient civilization of Akator and the ancient alien theory as seen through archeological findings."

Indy walked down the hall, grabbed his mail from the receptionist, and sat down at his desk. Putting his feet up, he filed through the mail. Nothing conspicuous, bills, letters from Marcus. He was about to put down the letters when something caught his eye. It was an envelope, a gold colored envelope. _How could I have missed this?_, he thought to himself. Indy read the address out loud, "To Dr. Henry Jones Jr., from the Office of Andrew Ryan."

_Who the hell is Andrew Ryan?,_ he thought to himself, opening the letter. He put on his glasses and read:

Dear Dr. Jones,

I, Andrew Ryan, would like to cordially invite you to the opening of my new city. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, you too can become a part of my city. So I invite and welcome you to experience the city without kings, the city without gods, and the city of man. Come and experience all that my city has to offer. Come to Rapture.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 28, 1952_

_Jones Residence, New York_

"I don't understand why someone would send you a letter without even meeting them in person,"

Marcus said, holding a glass of bourbon that Indy had poured for him. It wasn't unusual for Indy to offer Marcus a glass of hard liquor, and he had never turned it down, despite not ever drinking it.

Indy took a sip of his drink, "I don't get it either. I get a letter from someone named Andrew Ryan and I'm expected to just go and explore this so-called utopian city?"

Indy knew when to smell a trap, but deep in his mind he thought about what it would be like to visit a utopia. He had never imagined that someone would be able to create one successfully. Indy knew traps, and this didn't feel like one.

"Well Indy, maybe you should go to this new city. A professor of your expertise could do well in a city like this," Marcus said, swirling his drink. He looked off into the distance, speaking almost to himself, "Imagine living in a place where you can do whatever you want with no one stopping you."

Indy took in the last of his bourbon, "Jesus, Marcus, listen to yourself! Do you really think a city like this could even function? No communication with the outside world? No guarantee that you wouldn't be criticized for what you're doing? Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me."

"All I'm saying, Indy, is that you should give it a try. It's not like you have to live down there forever. And teaching in a new city would be great for your records. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

December 5th, 1959

Reykjavik, Iceland

Indy looked down at the gold envelope, then at the street outside, then at the patrons of the shipyard cafe. The letter he had received contained specific instructions: Meet at the shipyard at 10:00 am on December 5th. Do not be late.

_Pretty vague, _Indy thought to himself. The cafe was filled with men of various ages, each wearing ratty jumpsuits and dingy hats. Ship workers, Indy thought. But as he scanned the room, he began to notice others that didn't quite fit the bill. These men wore elegant business suits, had slick hair and professionally shined dress shoes. _Definately not workers. Are they going to Rapture too? _Indy looked at the clock behind the counter. 9:50 am. Time to go.

Indy walked along the docks, watching as ships were being repaired. One such boat caught his eye. It was a massive ship, too ornate to be a cargo ship, yet too industrial to be a luxury yacht. Large red letters were emblazoned on the side: Olympian. As he studied the massive vessel, he began to think to himself. _How am I going to get to the city? Who am I supposed to meet? Maybe they'll know me-_

"Doctor Jones?"

Indy turned around to see a man walking towards him. He was tall, very thin, and scrawny, with sunken cheek bones and large ears. He had on a red shirt and khaki pants.

"Doctor Jones, I'm so glad I found you. Are you ready to make the journey?" the man said to Indy.

"Who are you- wait, how did you know who I was?" Indy said, confused.

"Oh, excuse me. The name's Stanley. Stanley Poole. I'm taking you down to Rapture. Mr. Ryan is pretty selective about who should come to his city, so he has us memorize the faces of those who have been invited."

Indy thought about the situation for a minute, then replied, "Alright, let's get down there."


End file.
